Tethered
by kateholliday
Summary: She was attached to him by this invisible tether and no matter how far away he was, she would always feel his presence.
1. Chapter 1

**Note/s**: This chapter is set at the bar, when Peggy came in wearing a gorgeous red dress. Oh, and this is my first Steve/Peggy fic. Hope you enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Captain America or Marvel. For short, I'm disclaiming all the things to disclaim. Lol.

**Chapter One.**

"Hey." She smiled to herself as she instantly recognized the familiar voice that appeared behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around to see Steve and quietly thanked the heavens for the chance to talk to him in private. "Hi."

Then all of a sudden, he ran out of words to say for he couldn't help himself to admire her more. She looked entirely different. She wasn't in that SSR uniform, nor looked tough and in-charge. _She was just Peggy Carter. _

She was lost in his ocean blue eyes for a second, then blushed. "You're staring. I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress." She chuckled softly.

Steve shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "No. Y-you look beautiful,"

"Thank you." _I put it on for you. _Peggy said, trying hard to ignore the blush rising once again on her cheeks.

"and, I just thought I'd never see you again." Steve added. She frowned in confusion.

"You wouldn't have that thought in your head if you had let me come with you when you jumped off the plane. Did you know how scared you got me when the gunfire went off and you just told me to head back to the camp right after you jumped to hell?" Peggy began to say, the tone of her voice becoming dangerously serious.

"Peggy, we talked about this...twice."

"And it's not enough. Steve," Peggy said, pursuing her lips. "Whatever your plan is, I'm coming with you now."

"You can't. It's too dangerous. I was just lucky I came out of it alive...with Bucky." Steve leaned on to the bar for support, weighing every thought if he could ever say 'no' to this woman.

"Then I'm willing to take the risk." She said straightforward. Steve looked at her blankly. Even Peggy was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth. A moment of silence passed between them, and Peggy was becoming more and more embarrassed as the silence grew longer.

"Peggy, what is this? I mean, why are we suddenly making decisions for the two of us?" Steve finally spoke.

_Bloody hell. _Was that the million-dollar question now? Did he just say 'us'? "I-I don't know. It's something new." Peggy muttered, looking down to her shoes, for she couldn't even look at Steve in the eye without bursting into tears because she didn't want to lose him in the war.

He smiled, slowing his steps as he approached her. His fingers stretched out of their own accord to brush a few stray hairs from her cheek, and he heard her bite back a gasp. He dropped his hand to his side, and they just stood there looking at each other, questioning eyes meeting questioning eyes, and neither holding any answers.

Finally Peggy spoke, unable to conceal the feelings she had felt for Steve Rogers any longer.

"I just don't want to lose you. I hate the feeling of you not being around me, that your out there, risking your life to save other people. I hate it when I always have this feeling that you might not come back for me and,"

His lips pressed to her forehead once, a mere second of contact, that sent a wave of peace through her body, accompanied by a pleasant warmth.

"I love you, Agent Carter, but I'm not going to let you come with me."

Peggy looked him in his eyes for the first time tonight then quickly closed the gap and went in for a deep, loving kiss. Steve's hands slid around her waist and the small of her back, pulling her in tighter. His lips tenderly moved to her cheek as he brought his hands up and brought her in to a close hug.

He could feel her nuzzle in to the nape of his neck as he closed his eyes for a moment and let himself breathe her in.

"Fine. Just promise me you won't be late." Peggy whispered.

_"I promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm terribly sorry for the really long update. I had to make some college plans and deal with family pressure (as if you're interested in hearing about my problems though, haha). And another apology for this chapter being really short. It serves as a transition from one event to another. Thank you for the kind reviews and follows! [P.S. **_**And if you haven't heard from the Marvel fandom or read the article, Hayley's going to be in Captain America 2! Details about her role on whether she will be playing Sharon or become old!Peggy isn't quite sure yet though.]**_

There were only two possible outcomes of the crisis Peggy was facing. One, was that Steve would listen to her to let Howard find a safe landing site and all they had to do was to plan a rescue mission for the man who had just defeated Hydra. The other, the one she had tried best to conceal and not think about, was that he would crash the ship into the deep waters and save the people in New York.

Damn him for choosing to always be the hero. Damn him for making this choice all by himself. "Peggy," the radio crackled once again. Her tears started to stream down her face like a waterfall of pain. She couldn't lose him, not when she had fallen in love with him, and most certainly not when they already had plans for their future together.

"I'm here." She replies. It's low and desperate, but she can't get the rest of the words to follow for a long moment. He begins to tell her that he needs a raincheck on the dance they were to have at the Stork Club when the war ends, and she breathed as she attempted to put on a brave face. He makes a joke about his nonexistent dancing skills and she tries so hard to hold back her tears because she could feel the plane nearing the water. In those few seconds, they could have talked about so much more, a more serious topic, but Steve had chosen to make it easier for her to move on after the tragedy that was about to happen. He didn't want her to dwell on a conversation that would send her into agony.

"I'll show you how [to dance]. Just be there." Her lips quivered as the words come out of her mouth. She was practically begging him to save himself from this and come back to her, safe and sound.

"We'll have the band play something slow. I hate to step on your -"

And in that moment, the signal had dropped, the line had been cut off. "Steve?" After three attempts of calling his name did it only occur to her that he was gone. He had descended into the extremely cold waters, left her alone and all she would have left are memories of the both of them in their short-lived romance.

The love of her life was gone. Now filled with so many regrets; she could have told him that she loved him back. She could have made the most out of the time they were together. She shouldn't have waited for so long...

As her will to live began to diminish and she no longer could muster up energy to report to Colonel Phillips what had just happened, she sat by the transmitter and sobbed quietly for her loss.


End file.
